The Story of Fujodan Maid
by puja911
Summary: Ingin tau gimana rasanya jadi maid di rumah besar yang berisi cowok-cowok beken? Eh, tapi tunggu dulu, ternyata mereka sudah saling 'memiliki' satu sama lain! Dan oh, itu membuatmu menyadari siapa jati dirimu yang sebenarnya. /Request Fic from 'akashi sei-ji' and fic for AkaKuro Week 2014./ AkaKuro, GoMxReader.


**puja911 present:**

**The Story of Fujodan Maid**

**In**

**Kuroko no Basuke FanFiction**

**Disclaimer: **Semua chara yang ada di sini bukan milik saya, tapi milik **Tadatoshi Fujimaki **sensei, dan saya **tidak** memiliki apa pun selain **ide** cerita ini.

**Warning: **Abal, gaje, OOC, EYD bikin sakit mata yang baca,Typo, bahasa aneh, BL (Boys Love), Shounen Ai, dan teman-teman yang lainnya.

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: **AkaKuro, GoMxReader, slight AoKi.

**A/N: **Happy AkaKuro Week 2014 reader-tachi. Nah cerita ini saya persembahkan untuk event AkaKuro Week 2014.

FanFic ini saya buat atas request dari **akashi sei-ji**

Hope you like it….

.

.

* * *

"Huuaahhh… Enak sekali kau mendapatkan pekerjaan paling menguntungkan sedunia tau?! Bisa punya majikan yang beken-beken plus gantengnya minta ampun. Kyyaaaa…..!" Teriak teman di sebelah kananmu.

"Benar, benar, aku sampai iri. Katanya tidak sembarang orang yang dapat memasuki rumah itu loh." Jelas temanmu yang kali ini duduk berhadapan denganmu.

"Haaahhh... Bekerja disana tidak semenyenangkan yang kalian pikirkan." Jawabmu dengan lemas.

"Benarkah? Ne,ne, kalau gitu coba ceritakan bagaimana pengalamanmu selama ini bekerja disana." Ucap teman di sebelah kirimu dengan muka yang berseri-seri.

Saat ini kau dan ketiga teman lamamu sedang duduk saling berhadapan di sebuah kafe memperingati acara sudah-genap-setahun-teman-kami-yang-manis-bekerja. Sebenarnya kau sedikit tidak nyaman dengan pertanyaan-petranyaan temanmu yang sudah mulai menjurus ke arah mengobrak-ngabrik seluruh pengelamanmu selama bekerja.

"Entah lah, aku sedikit tidak 'nyaman' membicarakannya." Jawabmu sambil mengalihkan pandanganmu dari tatapan ayo-ceritakan-sebelum-kami-paksa yang diberikan ketiga temanmu itu.

"Aw, kau ini pelit sekali sih. Tinggal cerita saja, ayo lah, ayo lah." Bujuk salah satu temanmu dengan memasang _puppy eyes_.

"Bukankah kami sudah datang jauh-jauh ke Kyoto? Apa cuma ini yang kami dapat?" Oke, kali ini temanmu yang biasanya paling tenang saja sudah membujukmu seperti itu.

"Oke, oke, tapi kalian tidak boleh menceritakan ini pada siapa pun lagi." Ucapmu pasrah sambil menaikan kedua tanganmu –seperti penjahat yang ketahuan mencuri.

"Tidak akan, kau bisa percaya pada kami."

"Haaahhh… Baiklah, tapi aku mohon kalian tetap tenang selama aku bercerita." Kau menghela nafas menyerah.

.

.

**AkaKuro Week 2014**

.

.

"Dengan kediaman Akashi." Terdengar suara seorang pria keluar dari _intercom_ yang sebelumnya telah kau tekan salah satu tombolnya.

"Ah, saya adalah _maid_ baru yang kemarin dipanggil untuk mulai bekerja hari ini." Terangmu kepada siapa pun yang berada di ujung sebrang _intercom_ itu.

"Hmm, tunggu sebentar akan aku bukakan pagarnya."

Tak berselang berapa lama, pagar besar berwarna hitam dengan gradasi merah yang sedari tadi tertutup itu pun perlahan-lahan mulai terbuka secara otomatis seiring dengan terputusnya _intercom_, satu-satunya alat yang tadi kau pakai untuk berkomunikasi dengan sang pembuka gerbang. Letak _intercom_ tersebut berada tepat di sebelah kanan gerbang hitam tersebut.

Hijau, itu lah yang pertama kali kau lihat setelah pagar tadi terbuka. Taman yang berhiaskan berbagai macam tumbuhan mulai dari pepohonan yang disusun apik hingga tanaman tulip berbagai warna yang menghiasai hampir sebagaian besar taman tersebut. Terdapat jalan utama yang lumayan besar membelah tepat di tengah-tengah taman. Di sebelah kiri jalan, terdapat kolam ikan yang cukup besar lengkap dengan air mancurnya yang terlihat megah. Di sebelah kanan jalan terdapat sebuah lapangan basket yang terhubung dengan jalan utama menggunakan jalan setapak yang lebih kecil.

Di ujung jalan utama tersebut, terdapat sebuah rumah besar nan mewah tetapi terlihat elegan dengan gaya jepang berpadu dengan gaya eropa klasik. Berhiaskan cat berwarna putih gading dan diperkokoh dengan pilar-pilar besar yang menjulang tinggi.

Setelah sadar dari keterkagumanmu, kau pun berjalan menuju rumah besar tersebut. Setelah sampai di depan pintu besar yang memiliki dua daun pintu, sebelum sempat kau mengetuk, pintu besar tadi terbuka.

Hijau?

Tapi kenapa ada taman di depan pintu masuk?

Matamu masih terpaku pada benda hijau yang berada tepat di depanmu. Hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan terpakumu itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat nandayo?" Suara yang keluar dari pria tinggi berambut hijau dengan boneka _Piglet_ berwarna merah muda yang bertengger di tangan kirinya. 'Ah, ternyata rambut, bukan pohon.' Ucapmu dalam hati

"Ah, ti—tidak. Perkenalkan saya adalah _maid_ baru untuk rumah ini, nama saya —" Perkataanmu terhenti ketika pria berambut hijau tadi langsung memotong perkataanmu.

"Tidak perlu, nanti juga ada seseorang yang akan memberikan nama padamu. Ayo cepat, akan aku antarkan ke kamarmu nandayo." Ucap pria hijau tadi sambil melangkah pergi menjauh dari pintu.

Tidak ingin tertinggal kau pun mengikuti pria tadi di belakang dengan langkah yang sedikit terburu-buru –menyamai langkah pria tadi.

.

.

**AkaKuro Week 2014**

.

.

'Be—besar sekali rumah ini.' Teriakmu dalam hati segera setelah kau memasuki bangunan yang menurutmu lebih cocok dibilang istana ketimbang rumah.

Kau melihat ke sekeliling rumah, dan sesuatu yang paling menarik perhatianmu adalah betapa bersih dan terawatnya rumah ini. Dimulai dari tanaman di taman depan tadi yang sangat terawat, lantai yang sangat jernih mengkilap, perabotan rumah yang tersusun dengan rapi, bahkan rumah ini sepertinya tidak pernah kedatangan tamu yang bernama debu beserta kawan-kawannya.

'Padahal aku diberitahu bahwa hanya aku saja _maid_ yang bekerja dirumah ini.' Ucampu hanya dalam hati.

Ketika kau sedang menatap kagum sekeliling ruangan, pandanganmu menangkap sekelebat bayangan berwarna biru dan kuning yang melintas dari pojok ke tengah ruangan dibarengi dengan teriakan-teriakan yang memilukan telinga. Seketika itu juga kau mematung dan keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pelipismu.

Hantu?

'Tidak mungkin kan disiang bolong begini ada hantu?' Batinmu menenangkan diri sendiri.

"Aomonecchi…! Kembalikan celana _jeans_ kesukaanku-ssu." Dan ternyata teriakan yang memilukan telinga itu berasal dari makhluk kuning yang sedang berlali mengejar makhluk berwarna biru gelap.

"Haah, buat apa aku mencuri celanamu itu. Lagian ukuranku lebih besar dari padamu, Kise." Teriak makhluk biru gelap yang dikejar tadi.

"Tapi kemarin aku lihat celanaku ada di kamar Aominecchi-ssu."

"Oi, jangan mengintip ke kamar orang seenaknya. Hah, aku tahu kau pasti ingin mengintipku mandi kan? Kalau itu yang kau mau, tinggal bilang dan akan aku 'perlihatkan' gak usah pake acara ngintip segala." Oke, ucapan dari sang makhluk biru gelap itu entah kenapa membuat pipimu sedikit memerah

"Iiiihhhh… Lagian siapa yang mau liat badanmu yang dakian itu, Erominecchi."

"Kecilkan suara kalian jika berada didalam rumah nandayo." Ucapan pria hijau di depanmu itu suskses menghentikan sejenak pernainan kejar-kejaran antara dua makhluk nista itu.

"Ehh, Midorimacchi tahu tidak celana _jeans_ kesukaan ku-ssu? Masa celana itu diambil sama Aominecchi, padahal hari ini aku mau pakai ke acara pemotretan-ssu." Rengek pemuda kuning sambil mendekat ke arah pemuda yang tadi dipanggilnya 'Midorimacchi'.

"Jangan menuduh orang sembarangan, Kise. Paling kau saja yang lupa naro, dasar pikun." Dan satu bogem mentah pun sukses melayang tepat ke kepala pria dengan rambut biru gelap dan sang pelaku pun langsung melarikan diri dari TKP dan bersembunyi dibalik pria bersurai hijau.

"Jangan libatkan aku dalam pertengkaran konyol kalian nandayo." Protes pria bersurai hijau.

Dan karena merasa tak diperhatikan kau pun mencoba untuk membuka suara. Tetapi tepat ketika kau ingin mengeluarkan kalimat pertamamu, lagi-lagi perkataanmu harus terpotong –bahkan sebelum dikeluarkan-…

"Kise-chin dan Mine-chin, apa kalian berdua tidak pernah tenang sehari saja~?" Oleh sebuah sura yang terdengar kekanakan yang bersal dari sebuah ruangan disebelah ruang keluarga.

Dan keluarlah raksasa ungu lengkap dengan berbagai macam makanan ringan yang berada di dekapannya dan tak lupa juga ekspresi pada mukanya yang terlihat tak bersemangat sama sekali. Pandangan mata sayunya melihat pada kedua orang temannya yang sedari tadi membuat suasana di kediaman Akashi ini bertambah 'ramai'.

"Ara~ sepertinya kau membawa tamu, Mido-chin?" Tanyanya yang sepertinya sudah menyadari keberadaanmu.

"Ah, iya. Aku hampir lupa nandayo. Dia adalah _maid_ baru yang kemarin Akashi bicarakan." Ucapnya dengan tangan kanannya yang menunjuk ke arahmu.

"Selamat siang, saya adalah _maid_ baru disini, nama saya—" Ucapmu sopan sambil membungkukan badan –tanda hormat- tetapi perkataanmu lagi-lagi harus terganggu oleh…

"Meicchi. Diambil dari kata _maid_ yang jika dilafalkan dalam logat Jepang menjadi 'Meido' dan disigkat menjadi Mei." Suara cempreng yang keluar dari makhluk kuning yang kau tahu sebagai Kise Ryouta, seorang model berbakat yang tengah naik daun.

"Daiki, Ryouta, menu latihan kalian akan ditambah menjadi dua kali lipat kerena telah berani-beraninya mengganggu tidur siangku bersama Tetsuya." Suara berat nan dingin tersebut langsung menyita semua perhatianmu dan keempat pemuda pelangi tadi.

Dari atas tangga yang sangat mewah terlihat dua orang pemuda yang turun dengan langkah yang sangat anggun nan elegan. Pemuda yang tadi memberi 'bonus' latihan pada kedua rekannya itu mengenakan _kimono_ berwarna merah tua dengan gradasi warna biru muda di bagian bawahnya, dengan surai merah dan manik dwiwarna merah dan emas, perwakan yang tak begitu tinggi tetapi memiliki aura yang mengintimidasi mematikan. Sedangkan pemuda yang berdiri tepat disampingnya mengenakan _kimono_ berwarna biru muda polos senada dengan warna surainya, memiliki manik sewarna langit di siang hari yang cerah, dengan kulit yang terbilang pucat dan memiliki tinggi sedikit dibawah sang surai merah.

Mereka berdua terlihat mencolok dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya dimatamu. Bukan kerena pakaian mereka yang berbeda dari keempat rekannya yang mengenakan pakaian _casual_ sehari-hari, tapi entah kenapa melihat mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan seperti itu tampak sangat serasi dimatamu. Hingga tanpa sadar semburat merah muncul dipipimu, kau pun cepat-cepat menundukan wajahmu –takut jika ketahuan oleh yang lain.

.

.

**AkaKuro Week 2014**

.

.

"Stop, stop, stop….! Mukamu memereh hanya karena melihat mereka berdua jalan dalam artian yang sebenarnya?" Tanya salah satu temanmu lengkap dengan tatapan apa-kau-serius terpancar dari matanya.

"Wah, jangan-jangan kau juga seorang …" Terdengar nada menyelidik dari ucapan temanmu barusan, dengan jari teluntuk yang digesek-gesekan di bawah dagu mengisyaratkan sesuatu seperti '_I know what you mean_' tergambar jelas diwajahnya.

"Ukh, ini bukan seperti yang kalian pikirkan." Elakmu mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan temanmu itu.

"Ahaha, tak terasa teman kita yang satu ini sekarang sudah tumbuh besar, tak sepolos dulu. Sekarang sudah mengerti pembicaraan antara kalangan dewasa." Sangat kentara sekali nada mengejek yang terselip di setiap kalimat yang dilontarka temanmu itu.

"Hmph, kalau begitu ceritanya aku putus sampai disini saja!" Geretakmu –pura-pura- marah dan jangan lupakan wajahmu yang sudah memanas dengan pipimu yang sengaja kau gelembungkan sembari memalingkan muka.

"Aah, gomen, gomen. Jangan ngambek dong, kami gak bakalan ganggu ceritamu lagi deh."

Kau mulai berbalik masih dengan memasang muka kesal tetapi tetap bersedia melanjutkan.

.

.

**AkaKuro Week 2014**

.

.

Peraturan.

Itulah hal yang paling menarik perhatianmu dari segala hal yang ada di rumah ini.

Kenapa?

Karena selain jumlah peraturannya yang jika dibukukan pasti halamannya akan setebal buku ensiklopedia lengkap dengan tulisannya yang sebesar-besar telur cicak, tetapi juga tingkat keanehan peraturan-peraturan yang berlaku di rumah itu yang jika diberi skala seperti banjir, maka akan sangat melebihi ambang batas normal.

Contohnya, pernah sekali saat kau sedang membersihkan kamar tidur sang empunya rumah yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kamar milik Akashi, terdapat sebuah lemari bercat hitam dengan ornamen-ornamen unik berwarna merah bertuliskan 'Mainan' yang berada tepat di pojok kanan sebelah tempat tidur sang surai merah. Dan tepat ketika tanganmu akan menarik tuas pintu agar terbuka, tepat pada saat itu juga sebuah gunting merah melayang dari belakang tumuhmu dengan hanya berjarak beberapa mili dari wajahmu yang langsung manancap dengan indahnya di pintu tersebut.

"Jika kau berani membuka lemari itu barang satu mili saja, akan aku perlihatkan apa yang bernama neraka dunia padamu." Tidak mau, ah bukan, kepalamu tak bisa bergerak saking takutnya menghadapi kenyataan bahwa orang yang berada di belakangmu itu adalah seorang yang menyandang penghargaan orang paling sadis dirumah itu.

Setelah menguatkan jiwa mau pun ragamu, akhirnya kau berbalik dengan ragu-ragu dan setelah bedanmu berbalik sempurna, kau langsug membungkukan badanmu sambil berkata…

"Maafkan saya, Akashi-san. Saya benar-benat tidak tahu jika lemari ini tidak boleh dibuka." Ucapmu masih sambil menundukan kepalamu.

"Hmm, sekarang kau sudah mengetahuinya, dan ingat peraturan itu baik-baik." Perintah sang Tuan Muda sembari berjalan meninggalkan kamar.

Lihat, kalian tahu kan apa yang saya maksud? Oh ayo lah, jika memang 'mainan' yang ada di dalam lemari itu sangat berbahaya, kenapa tidak disimpan di dalam lemari yang lebih aman, seperti berangkas besi atau yang sejenisnya dan bukannya di dalam kamar dan hanya di tempatkan di dalam lemari kayu yang juga tak terkunci.

Kejadian kedua mengambil tempat di ruang keluarga. Saat kau hendak menyapu lantai di ruangan tersebut, tak sengaja kau menabrak seseorang yang sukses membuatmu tersungkur ke lantai dengan posisi terduduk dan saat itu lah kau menyadari sang pelaku penabrakan tersebut adalah seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang saat ini sedang mengulurkan tangannya padamu –membantumu berdiri- sambil menggumamkan kata maaf.

Saat kau berdiri, kau –lagi-lagi- terkejut dengan sang surai merah yang entah sejak kapan berdiri dibelakang sang surai biru muda dengan aura hitam yang telah berkoar keluar dari tubuhnya yang tengah menatapmu dengan tajam dan dari tatapannya itu tersirat pesan seperti 'kau akan menyesal telah dilahirkan ke dunia jika kau menyentuhnya lebih dari ini'.

Bukan hanya sekali atau dua kali kau mengalami hal yang serupa seperti itu, bahkan kau juga mengalaminya dengan penghuni rumah yang lain seperti sang ganguro kita yang terlihat sangat over protective pada sang pemuda Blonde kita.

Hal itu pun sontak membuat tanda tanya besar pada benakmu. Akhirnya kau putuskan untuk bertanya.

"Aka-chin dan Kuro-chin?" Tanya raksasa ungu di sampingmu yang sedang mengocok adonan kue.

"Ah, iya. Emm, mungkin ini terdengar aneh, tapi apakah mereka berdua memiliki hubungan khusus?" Tanyamu ragu, kedua tanganmu digunakan memotong sayuran yang ada di depanmu.

Kau dan si raksasa ungu kita ini atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Murasakibara Atsushi sedang berada di dapur, kau sedang mempersiapkan hidangan untuk makan malam sedangkan pria disampingmu ini membantumu membuat hidangan penutupnya.

"Hm, mereka memang sudah besama kira-kira dua setengah tahun yang lalu." Ujarnya dengan ciri khas suaranya yang kekanakan.

"Bersama? Bersama seperti tinggal bersama?" Tanyamu masih belum mengerti perkataan ambigu dari makhluk ungu barusan.

"Ya seperti itu lah. Bersama dalam artian bersama dalam segalanya, mereka itu sepasang kekasih." Ucapnya santai sambil memasukan adonan kue yang tadi ia kocok ke dalam loyang.

Sontak setelah mendengar pernyataan barusan hampir saja kau mengiris jarimu sendiri jika saja kau tidak segera menyadarinya. Dan entah setan apa yang hinggap di pikiranmu, kini wajahmu berubah menjadi merona merah sempurna.

.

.

**AkaKuro Week 2014**

.

.

"APA?! Ja—jadi mereka berdua itu sepasang kekasih? Kenapa, kenapa, kenapa…?!" Salah satu temanmu yang kau tahu penggemar berat para pemuda bersurai pelangi itu berteriak histeris setelah mendengar penuturan ceritamu –yang bahkan belum selesai.

"A—ano, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyamu khawatir.

"Gak perlu sekhawatir itu, lihat saja apa reaksinya setelah ini." Gumam santai temanmu yang lain sambil menyeruput minumannya.

"Kenapa aku baru tahu sekarang?! Kyaaaa…..! Aku main suka deh jadinya. Duh, emang bener tuh Akashi sama Kuroko emang pantes kalo jadian. Aku doakan semoga lenggeng terus!" Teriak temanmu seperti orang kesetanan lengkap dengan kedua tangan yang diletakan di bawah dagu mirip _trademark_nya salah satu _girl band_ di Indonesia dengan salah satu _Hits_nya yang berjudul 'You Are Beautiful'.

"Lihat?"

"Haaaahhh… Dasar!"

.

.

**AkaKuro Week 2014**

.

.

Semakin hari, semakin jelas lah hubungan yang 'terjalin' diantara para penghuni rumah ini. Bukan hanya sang Tuan Muda pemilik rumah dan sang pemuda bersurai biru muda saja, hubungan yang hampir serupa juga terjalin antara seorang pemuda bernama Aomine Daiki dengan seorang model muda terkenal yang bernama Kise Ryouta, selain itu dua mahluk penghuni rumah ini juga memiliki hubungan 'spesial' mereka dengan pasangannya masig-masing yang kasusnya masih bisa dibilang sama dengan kedua pasangan diatas.

Kenapa kau bisa tau?

Itu mudah saja, siapa pun bisa melihat dengan jelas gelagat yang tak biasa dari para penghuni rumah ini. Mereka seperti terobsesi pada pasangannya masing-masing. Yah, mungkin jika dipikir menggunakan logika mereka terlihat sedikit over obsessive dan sedikit menyimpang dari jalur.

Tapi entah kenapa, setelah hampir satu tahun kau bekerja di rumah itu, kau menjadi 'terbiasa' dengan adat mereka itu. Bahkan entah sudah berapa kali kau mendapati dirimu diam-diam melihat mereka sedang 'bersama' dan kau hanya bisa membayangkan 'sesuatu' yang membuat wajahmu tiba-tiba memerah sempurna.

Ah, mungkin karena terlalu lama bekerja di rumah itu, kau juga jadi ikut terbawa 'menyimpang'. Entah lah, toh kau nyaman bekerja seperti ini kan? Apa lagi jika melihat aksi pasangan merah dan biru muda yang entah sejak kapan menjadi pasangan favoritemu yang terkadang terlihat romantis dan juga konyol pada saat yang bersamaan.

Contonya?

Ketika kedua pasangan favoritemu itu meminta bantuanmu untuk acara hari 'jadi' mereka yang ke tiga yang jatuh pada hari ke 11 dan 15 di bulan April. Bahkan mereka mempunyai dua hari jadi, tak seperti pasangan lain yang paling banter hanya memiliki satu hari. Bukannya tanpa alasan, salahkanlah sikap keras kepala keduanya yang sama-sama tak mau mengalah dalam hal apa pun termasuk dalam hal menyatakan perasaan.

Katakanlah tepat saat tanggal 11 April tiga tahun yang lalu seorang Akashi Seijuurou dengan percaya diri yang sangat tinggi menyatakan perasaannya pada sang pemuda biru muda.

"Tetsuya, aku perintahkan kau untuk selalu menemaniku selamanya." Begitulah kira-kira ungkapan 'cinta' menurut versi sang pemuda merah itu sendiri. Berlatarkan air mancur besar di sebuah taman kota yang tak terlalu ramai pada saat itu –karena mengingat waktu yang telah menunjukan pukul Sembilan malam- dan jangan lupakan iluminasi-iluminasi cahaya berbagai warna yang sengaja ditempatkan di dalam air mancur untuk menambah keindahan dan keagungan tempat itu.

"Maaf Akashi-kun. Perkataanmu barusan membuatku tersinggung." Dengan muka yang sama datarnya dengan kaca jendela, seorang Kuroko Tetsuya menjawab pernyataan cinta tersebut dengan sesuatu yang bahkan tak dapat diprediksi oleh seorang Akashi sekalipun. Setelah mengeluarkan pendapatnya itu, sang pemuda biru muda kita ini langsung meninggalkan sang pemuda merah yang masih mematung dengan tidak elitnya.

Tiga hari penuh semenjak kejadian itu, Akashi bahkan tak dapat melihat pemuda biru mudanya itu. Dan hal itu berefek pada mood-nya yang langsung berada pada grafik teredah atau mungkin berada dalam angka munus yang efeknya secara langsung dapat dirasakan oleh orang –orang disekitarnya yang tak jarang mendapat hadiah sabetan gunting merah bahkan ketika mereka tak berbuat salah sama sekali.

Dan akhirnya pada hari keempat, ia menerima e-mail dari Tetsuya-nya yang menyuruhnya untuk datang ke tempat yang sama saat ia menyatakan perasaannya. Hal itu pun disambut dengan baik oleh sang surai merah yang tadinya sedang uring-uringan tak jelas langsung berubah seperti orang yang kelebihan gula, tersenyum sepanajang hari sambil bersenandung tak jelas dan jangan lupakan bunga-bunga berwarna merah muda yang menjadi latarnya. Memang benar, hanya seorang Kuroko Tetsuya lah yang dapat membuat seorang Akashi Seijuurou OOC seperti itu.

Di waktu dan tempat yang telah di tentukan, akhirnya kedua pasangan merah-biru ini pun bertemu. Ditemani oleh sinar jingga kemerahan dari matahari sore, mereka berdua berdiri saling berhadapan.

"Tetsuya—" Perkataan sang pemuda merah langsung dipotong oleh sang surai biru muda.

"Akashi-kun. Sebelumnya aku minta maaf atas kelancanganku pada Akashi-kun waktu itu. _Gomen-nasai_." Ucapnya sambil membungkukan badan.

"Tetsuya, kau tahu kalu—" Lagi, sepertinya sang surai biru muda kita ini tak membiarkan pemuda dihadapannya untuk berbicara.

"Akashi-kun, ada satu hal yang ingin aku katakan pada Akashi-kun. Hal yang dalam mimpiki pun tak akan pernah aku bayangkan akan melakukannya." Ucapnya masih dengan nada datar nan monoton seperti biasanya, tapi Akashi tahu bahwa ada sedikit kilatan keraguan bercampur kebahagian perpadu menjadi satu di sorot mata indahnya yang sewarna samudera yang merefleksikan warna langit di siang hari yang cerah tengah menatap maik dwiwarnanya.

Cup…

Kejadian itu terjadi begitu cepat tetapi sangat ampuh untuk melumpuhkan setiap saraf yang ada pada tubuh Akashi.

"Aku juga mencintai Akashi-kun." Ucapnya malu-malu dengan muka yang memarah dan jangan lupakan cahaya jingga kemerahan matahari sore yang menyelimuti wajahnya yang kini tengah tersenyum hangat pada Akashi. Ah, pemandangan itu begitu indah dimata seorang Akashi Seijuurou melebihi keindahan apa pun yang ada di dunia.

Jangan tanyakan bagaimana kau mendapatkan kisah dibalik hari jadi mereka berdua itu. Sebenarnya kau hanya sedang 'iseng' membujuk Murasakibara menggunakan kupon geratis _Maiubo_ rasa terbaru agar ia membeberkan semuanya. Ya, kau hanya sedang 'iseng'.

Dan sekali lagi, salahkan lah sikap keras kepala mereka berdua yang sama-sama kuat sampai-sampai menentukan kemana mereka akan merayakan hari jadi mereka saja mereka harus melalui perdebatan yang panjang dan berliku.

"Yah, setiap mendekati tanggal 11 April kami harus mengungsi dari rumah-ssu. Karena kami tidak mau mati muda gara-gara gunting merahnya Akashicchi yang intensitas menyerengnya akan meningkat mensekati hari jadinya sama Kurokocchi-ssu. Meicchi juga harus ngungsi jika masih sayang nyawa!" Terang salah satu korban yang menjadi langganan keganasan sang iblis merah setiap tahunnya.

Sang Tuan Muda Akashi ingin makan malam yang romantis di restoran mewah yang terletak di negara Perancis. Sedangkan Kuroko hanya menginginkan pesta kecil-kecilan yang dirayakan oleh semua dihadiri oleh semua penghuni rumah yang digelar di halam belakang.

"Tetsuya, perkataanku adalah mutlak, kau tidak berhak untuk membentahnya." Ucap sang Tuan Muda dengan angkuhnya.

"Tapi pergi ke luar negeri hanya untuk merayakan hal kecil itu pemborosan Akashi-kun."

"Hal kecil? Bagiku ini sama sekali bukan hal kecil, Tetsuya."

"A—ano, boleh saya memberikan sedikit saran?" Tanyamu ragu.

"Katakan, Mei." Perintah sang surai merah.

"Bagaimana jika kalian berdua mengadakan pesta makan malam dengan suasana romantis di halaman belakang?" Kau mulai menjelaskan.

"Hmm, kelihatannya ide yang bagus." Kali ini sang surai biru muda yang angkat bicara.

"Kita bisa menghias salah satu _gazebo_ besar yang berada di taman belakang dan dihias sedemikian rupa agar menyerupai sebuah restoran romantis hanya untuk kalian berdua."

"Kita bisa mencobanya-ssu!" Teriakan semangat dari sang surai kuning.

"Aku juga akan ikut membantu nandayo." Ucap pemuda yang memegangi patung porselen berbentuk kucing, "Ini semua aku lalukan agar tidak terkena imbas melayangnya gunting dari Akashi nandayo." Dengan ciri khas ke-tsundere-annya yang sudah mencapai tingkay akut.

"Ah~, kalau begitu aku buatkan kuenya." Ucap sang raksasa ungu sambil mengacungkan satu tangannya yang berlumuran bumbu dari makanan ringan yang sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya ia makan.

"Aku juga kan bantu asalkan ada upahnya." Kali ini pemuda dengan kulitnya yang eksotis bergumam.

Akhirnya semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana meski ada sedikit tragedi-tragedi kecil saat prosesnya. Tapi pada akhirnya semuanya berjalan mulus tanpa harus menerima serangan gunting merah yang melayang secara misterius.

.

.

**AkaKuro Week 2014**

.

.

"Huuuwaaaahhhh…..! Romantis benget…..?!" Salah satu temanmu yang terkenal akan ke-_hyperactive_-annya yang luar bisa itu berteriak ampai menarik perhatian pengunjung kafe yang lain.

"Kau sungguh memiliki banyak pengalaman kerja yang menarik." Tanggap temanmu yang paling bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"Tapi bener deh, pekerjaanmu itu membuatku sangat iri." Ucap temanmu yang lain.

"Yah, aku rasa selama ini tak buruk juga bekerja disana." Gumammu pada akhirnya.

"Dan karena itu juga kau menemukan jati dirimu sebagai Fujodan kan?" Tanya temamu.

"Ukh, kalau itu… Entah lah, aku tak sempat memikirkannya." Jawabmu sambil melihat jam yang bertengger di tangan kirimu.

"Ah, aku harus kembali bekerja. Terimkasih kalian mau datang jauh-jauh kemari. Duluan ya…!" Ucapmu terburu-buru sambil beranjak dari tempatdudukmu dan mulai berlari.

Ya, semakin lama kau bekerja di rumah itu, semakin kau terperosok oleh pesona para pasangan itu. Pesona yang membuat kau menemukan siapa jati dirimu sebenarnya.

"_Tadaima_…" Salam ketika kau memasuki rumah.

"Aominecchi, kau mencuri makanku lagi-ssu."

"Kau kan bisa beli lagi, Kise."

"Ara~, Mine-chin kata Aka-chin mencuri itu tidak baik."

"Kalian semua terlalu berisik nandayo."

"Daiki, Ryouta, Shintaro, Atsushi, latihan kalian semua aku gandakan karena menggagu kegiatanku bersama Tetsuya."

"Sudah lah, Akashi-kun. Lagi pula kita sudah selesai kan?"

Ah, itu lah ucapan 'selamat datang' yang kau terima setiap harinya. Biarkan kau semakin terperosok akan pesona pemuda-pemuda tampan itu, karena itulah yang kau inginkan dari lubuk hatimu yang paling dalam.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

Huaahhhh,,, akhirnya UTS selesai juga, dan saya kembali pada jam terbang saya di ffn ini. Dan cerita ini saya saya jadikan cerita pembuka atas kembalinya saya dari masa hiatus.

Yosh, saya bikin cerita ini atas permintaan **akashi sei-ji **yang minta dibikinin cerita GomxReader dan Reader-nya sebagai _maid_. Emm, sebenernya ini ffn GoMxReader pertama saya, jadi maaf kalo masih banyak kekurangannya. Dan kebetulan ini masih AkaKuro Week, jadi sekalian saya persembahkan cerita ini untuk AkaKuro Week 2014 *yey*.

Ukh, gimana **Ji-chan**? Sudah puaskah dirimu? Gomen kalo ceritanya sedikit menympang dari yang kamu bayangin. *bow

Ah iya, karena UTS udah berakhir dan saya masih dalam minggu tenang, saya usahain cerita saya yang lain bakalan cepet di update. Mohon doa dan dukungan Reader-tachi semua.

Satu lagi, jika Reader-tachi mau request fic kayak **Ji-chan**, jangan sungkan untuk PM saya. Saya usahakan bikin cerita sesuai sama yang Reader-tachi minta, dengan sedikit tambahan tentunya.

Nah, terakhir, saya minta pesan-kesan dan masukan Reader-tachi atas cerita saya ini. Mohon bantuannya, Minna-san! *bow


End file.
